fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimori Misaki
Kimori Misaki is one of the main Cures of Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Misaki is a passionate 13 year old student of Kitamura Academy in Mikawa City. Misaki is an independent artist and wants to let her creations become famous one day. Misaki prefers to be called “Kiki”. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of earth. Personality Kimori Misaki; A passionate 13 year old student of Kitamura Academy in Mikawa City. Misaki is an independent artist and wants to let her creations become famous one day. She is a creative mind who is currently working on a romance story. However, Misaki is bad at accepting critics and gets mad very fast. She doesn’t care about school at all, that’s why she’s usually drawing or writing chapters when she’s supposed to study. Then on the other hand, she has some athletic skill but never shows them. Misaki prefers to be called “Kiki”. Appearance In civilian, Misaki wears a cyan green, checkered shirt, which ends are tied together. The shirt is short sleeved and underneath the shirt she wears a white, long sleeved top. She wears blue jean shorts and white boots with black stockings that reach over her knees. She has brown hair with one streak being colored blue. She keeps her hair short; never lets it grow over her shoulders. She has dark green eyes and wears glasses. As Cure Clover, she wears a one-piece outfit which is mostly dark green. At the height of her chest, a bright green bow with a heart-shaped brooch is attached to her dress. The skirt of the dress resembles blossoms and are green and white. Her Heart Miracle Touch is attached to the pink belt of her dress. She wears white ankle boots with green clover attached to them. Her hair turns bright green and is styled into twin tails hold by clover like hairclips. Her eye color turns from dark green to lime green. Relationships Family *'Kimori Asuka' – Misaki’s mother. *'Kimori Takeshi' – Misaki’s father. *'Kimori Sakura' – Misaki’s older sister you currently helps out at Yotsuba Flowers. Friends Etymology - Kimori comes from meaning "come" or "next" and meaning "forest". Together Kimori means "coming forest" or "next forest". However, it should be noted that if 来 is combined with "not yet" or "will", it becomes a Japanese word for "future". - Misaki comes from Japanese "beautiful" and "blossom". So Misaki means "beautiful blossom", probably a reference to the season she presents. - Kiki is the name Misaki wants to be called like. Kiki is short form of her name. Kiki comes from Ki'mori Misa'ki. Cure Clover - Clover or trefoil are common names for plants of the genus Trifolium.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clover Four-leaved clovers are known as lucky charms. Cure Clover is Misaki's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She holds the power of earth and transforms by using her Heart Miracle Touch. The phrase she uses to transform is "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!". Attacks *'Clover Forte Wave' – Cure Clover’s first finishing attack. In order to use it, she needs her Clover Tact. First, Cure Clover summons her Tact and spins the center of it, and rainbow lights go into the gemstone tip of the tact. She then draws wave-like lines and starts drawing while doing so. Then she shouts “Fly flowers!” and raises the tact to the sky. Then a green flower appears at the top of her tact. She shouts: “Pretty Cure” and launches the attack towards the enemy. Then she shouts: “Clover Forte Wave!” And releases the attack to the enemy. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!" - Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova! is the official transformation phrase used by Misaki to transform into Cure Clover in Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Songs Trivia *Misaki/Cure Clover resembles the Cures of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female